A Midnight Walk
by CrazyMuser
Summary: Bella can't fall asleep so Edward and Bella go for a midnight walk where Edward delves on his relationship with Bella. A cute, fluffy one shot. Between Twilight and New Moon


**A.N: Hey guys. Here's the summary for A Midnight Walk: Bella can't fall asleep so Edward and Bella go for a midnight walk. A cute, fluffy one-shot. Written between Twilight and New Moon **

**2****nd**** A.N: Sorry if people are getting an update from this that put me on author or story alert. A reviewer had pointed out a grammar mistake and it was annoying me so I'm just fixing it. Sorry if anyone was expecting another chapter too!**

EPOV

Bella and I were in her bed trying to get her to sleep, but we were very unsuccessful. Bella needed her sleep, unlike me.

"Let's go for a walk." Bella said unexpectantly.

"Huh?" I asked, perplexed. Why the hell would Bella want to go for a walk at this godly hour? For goodness sake, it was 12 a.m!

"Come on, let's go. I've been waiting for weather like this." Bella said.

"No Bella. You need your sleep." I said, hoping that she would not put. Dammit, she pouted. She knows my weakness. "Ok then, let's go. Hopefully, this walk will make you fall asleep."

I turned around while Bella changed into jeans and put on her shoes. I bridal-style picked her up and jumped from her bedroom window. I ran us to a walking trail that was approximately two miles away from her house. I proceeded to walk on the trail still holding Bella.

"Aren't you going to put me down?" Bella asked, confused.

"No, because then you are going to trip and fall down and hurt yourself." I said hoping that some common sense might enter her mind.

"No, that's not going to happen because I have a strong vampire soul mate that will protect me from the evil ground." She said, using her beautiful smile that melts my heart.

"Fine then you win." I gently put her on the ground but put my hand around her waist so I would be able to protect her from the 'evil' ground.

It really was a nice to go for a walk. I could see the moonlight radiating off of Bella's face, making her face more beautiful than it already was. I do not know why or how Bella picked me out of all the other boys and men in this world. I was very lucky, but I wish Bella would see that I AM a monster. A cold skinned, blood sucking monster. For now, I will just bask in the sunlight that is Bella.

Bella moved my hand away from her waist and started to walk away. "Where do you think you are going?" I asked. She just spun around and laughed. I started walking towards her. When I was about three feet away from Bella, she spun around, arms flaring out, like a little child.

She had a goofy grin on; a smile I have loved since the beginning. Even though she was known for acting like an adult, I loved the few moments I had with her when she actually acted her age: a carefree, fun, energetic teenager. I loved her for who she was.

I started questioning when she would fall down when she tripped over the flat, walking trail. I caught her in time by making a snare with my arm.

"Oops." She said. "It was bound to happen" and sighed.

"That is true." I said pulling Bella close to me. She just looked so beautiful in the moonlight. I couldn't take my lust any longer. I kissed her tenderly, but passionately. I broke the kiss for Bella's need for air and my need for air that wasn't filled with Bella's scent.

"That was…wow" Bella exclaimed. I chuckled at her loss of words.

"Come on let's get you back in your bed. I think you've had enough time outside for your walk." I said knowing that Bella was getting sleepy.

"Fine then." She huffed. "I can't wait until I join the wonderful coven of Cullen vampires." I didn't say anything, knowing that I might upset Bella if I said something about her and her choice of proceeding with vampirism (which I clearly did not approve).

I picked her up bridal-style and started our walk back to her house. She rested her head against my chest and I couldn't be happier.

"Close your eyes" I told Bella. I didn't want her to get nauseous like the first time I took her out on a run. I ran back to her house and jumped into her bedroom. "We're back."

"Oh!" she exclaimed. "I didn't even realize it" I chuckled while she had a puzzled face on.

"Ok, time for the human to go to bed." I said while Bella huffed. I turned around while Bella changed. I went into her bed while she put away her clothes.

Bella climbed into the bed and I wrapped my arms around her, bringing her closer to me. I hummed her lullaby while her eyelids started droop angelically.

Around 4 a.m., Bella started to say my name.

"I love you Edward" she mumbled.

"I love you too my sweet beautiful Bella" I whispered into her ear. Yes, Bella would always be the sunshine I would bask in for the rest of my existence.

_**REVIEW PLEASE!**_


End file.
